


Три проклятия

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась в день, когда у короля и королевы родилась дочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три проклятия

Как и любая война, эта началась так давно, что никто в межгорной стране уже и не помнит, какова была причина.   
Людские сказки винили во всём фей и их колдовские холмы. Легенды фэйри выставляли виновниками жадных до наживы людей. Но какой бы ни была настоящая правда, единственной истиной ныне была кровь, которая лилась со всех сторон.   
Адские зелёные псы разрывали солдат в клочья. Тренированные в военном лагере крестьяне отрывали лапки мелким троллям. Болотные огни кружили над границей двух царств, в которых жили такие разные существа. А вот кровь у них была одинаково красная.   
Однажды все это заметили. В один миг, словно пелена спала с глаз.   
Люди переплавили железные сети. Фэйри отпустили души смертных, которые не могли обрести покой. 

В день, когда у короля и королевы родилась дочь, окончательно закончилась многолетняя война. В тронный зал, разукрашенный цветами и цветными стягами, беспрепятственно прошли жители Волшебных Болот. Лисандр и Гермия, король и королева людей, обращались с ними так же, как с остальными гостями — ничем не выделяли, но и не воротили нос.   
Когда пришло время дарить подарки, и возле колыбельки стала расти горка разноцветных коробок и деревянных игрушек, выступила вперёд одна из фей – вся в красном, как недавно проливавшаяся кровь. В высокой причёске её блистали камни, для которых у смертных не было названия, а на толстых пальцах сверкали многочисленные перстни.  
— В стародавние времена, мирные, как и ныне, у каждой принцессы была фея-крёстная, — она замолчала и обвела собравшихся в зале многозначительным взглядом. — И я первой одарю ваше дитя. Молчите и слушайте. Слушайте и не мешайте.  
Красная фея склонилась над колыбелькой и встряхнула пальцами. С них сорвались три алых искры — то ли камни из перстней, то ли капли крови. Королева рванулась было к дочери, но не смогла и пальцем пошевелить. И король, и королева, и все придворные — все молчали и слушали, слушали и не вмешивались, как им было сказано.  
— Будешь ты прекрасной, как кровь на поле битвы, и ужасна, как самая страшная кара. Будешь напоминать всем о скором возмездии, о котором говорят ваши лживые книги. Мой дар тебе, юная принцесса – плата за пролитую волшебную кровь.  
И среди застывшего зала выступила вперёд вторая фея, вся в синем, как отражающееся в глазах мёртвых небо. Лицо её было таким же равнодушным, а из невидящих глаз её лились слёзы. Склонилась она над колыбелью и прошептала:  
— Будешь ты разумной, как самая верная стратегия, но холодной, как сама Смерть. Будешь напоминать о близости конца, который так превозносят ваши лживые священники. Мой дар тебе, юная принцесса — имя, полное зла, которого не пожалели для нас люди.  
Три слезинки пролились на инфанту. Два проклятия сплелись с её судьбой.   
Королева рвалась из невидимых оков. Король пытался разомкнуть уста и приказать страже опустить спрятанную под потолком решётку. Но все не двигались — молчали и слушали. Слушали и не мешали.  
И вышла из толпы третья фея — вся в зелёном, как болотные травы и колдовской огонь. На подоле её платья водили хоровод Болотные огоньки, а в глазах её был гнев.   
Три огонька зависли над принцессой и отразились в её зелёных глазах.  
— Будешь ты проклята всеми, кто тебя окружает, и будешь сама для них проклятием. И на шестнадцатый год жизни, когда отвернутся от тебя все, за тобой придёт великое зло. Ты сама будешь даром для нас, принцесса.   
Сказала — и пропала фея, словно не было её никогда в этом зале. Ни её, ни её спутниц, ни ужасных слов, что эхом отдавались в материнском сердце.   
Спал волшебный приказ, прижала королева к груди своё дитя, прошептала имя… И ужаснулась.  
Тогда выступила вперёд ещё одна фея – совсем юная, с венцом золотых листьев в золотых же волосах и с крыльями белыми, как у ангелов на монашеских рисунках. Казалось, что исходит от неё свет, как от спустившейся на землю звезды, и одеяние её было жёлтым, как самый ласковый рассвет.   
— Я не могу отменить того, что сказали здесь три феи, ибо они старше меня, — юная фэйри опустила взгляд. – Но я стану последней крёстной для новорождённой принцессы и преподнесу ей подарок.   
И никто не стал останавливать поднятую руку: все молчали и слушали, слушали и не мешали, хоть и не было больше на них оков.  
— Мой дар тебе, юная Малефисента, — фея заметила, как поёжилась при упоминании зловещего имени королева. — Истинная любовь.

Принцесса росла — вместе с ней росли её проклятья. На первом году жизни пробились у девочки мелкие рожки, которые день изо дня становились всё больше и больше, и скрывать их становилось всё труднее и труднее. В пять лет Малефисента узнала, какова цена словам, особенно горьким — таким, как её имя.* Куда бы ни шла принцесса, беда ступала за ней след в след. Не своя — чужая. Падали гардины, вспыхивали колдовским огнём гобелены. Слуги видели свет Болотных огней, отражённых в глазах принцессы, и шептались о колдовстве. Принцессу заперли в башне, где она никого не могла испугать своей дьявольской внешностью и никому не могла навредить своим проклятым именем.   
В день шестнадцатилетия принцессы опустилась на королевство невиданная гроза. Молнии поджигали дома и жизни, гром расшатывал каменные стены, а дождь острыми иглами пронзал души. Великое зло пришло за тем, что обещали ему три феи. 

***  
Фея Аврора, воплощение утренней звезды, махнула крылом, и принц, завороженный её сиянием, чуть не врезался в каменную кладку башни.  
— Вот она, эта башня.   
Принц озадаченно посмотрел наверх – как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть обладателя крылатой тени, скользнувшей по земле. Гигантской тени.   
— Тебе туда, — Аврора указала пальцем в небо. Там, на самом верху башни, томилась её несчастная крестница, проклятая всеми и всеми покинутая.

Когда принц схлестнулся с охранником башни в неравном поединке, Аврора закрыла лицо руками. А Малефисента высунулась из окна и позвала дракона, у которого на загривке топорщились перья, ужинать.  
Принц в порыве веры поклялся больше никогда не брать в руки меч, а фея поняла, что и великое зло может обернуться истинной любовью. И иногда очень сложно отличить одно от другого.

Однажды Малефисента вернулась домой рука об руку с самым волшебным существом, которое только можно отыскать среди Волшебного народца, и всё было хорошо.  
Это уже совсем другая история. Но и люди, и фэйри рассказывают её одинаково.  
_______  
*имя «Малефисента» образовано от английского слова «пагубный».


End file.
